The present specification generally relates to systems and methods for providing features of ceiling lights and, more specifically, to systems and methods for providing centerline features of ceiling lights.
In order to move items about an industrial environment, workers often utilize industrial vehicles, including for example, forklift trucks, hand and motor driven pallet trucks, and/or other materials handling vehicles. The industrial vehicles can be configured as an automated guided vehicle or a manually guided vehicle that navigates through the environment. In order to facilitate automated guidance, navigation, or both, the industrial vehicle may be adapted for localization within the environment. That is the industrial vehicle can be adapted with sensors and processors for determining the location of the industrial vehicle within the environment such as, for example, pose and position of the industrial vehicle. The sensors can be configured to detect objects in the environment and the localization can be dependent upon features extracted from such detected objects.